


Ignition Switch

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: ⚠️1.敬的性别默认为*他*2.很ooc的海尼3.完全脱离游戏（大概）私设如山
Relationships: Honor/Haney/Honor, Honor/Larika Downs/Honor





	Ignition Switch

“通常来说，没有人不喜欢他们自己……”敬还没有说完，海尼从门外进来，他很清楚她愣了一下。旁边的胖子，也是他们的上司用咖啡杯指了指她，说：“那你知道她那张扑克脸在想什么吗？”  
“她想说‘抱歉？’然后确认自己是否仍在宿醉。”  
“这是在玩什么福尔摩斯小游戏吗？”海尼脱离犹豫走过来，她很肯定现在做酒精检测她血液里的乙醇含量不会超过二十毫克每毫升。她上下打量这个看起来和自己几乎一模一样的家伙，烦人的局长继续问：“她沉默且眼睛直勾勾看着我们俩的这段时间又是在干什么？”  
“她应该只是在观察我。”敬伸出手说：“我是敬，你新的短期搭档。”  
海尼注意到他手上有茧子，和她差不多。她和他握握手，没办法分辨出男女。“久仰大名。这个案子需要两个我来解决吗？不知道能不能称得上荣幸至极。”  
“宿醉的事情稍后再谈。”胖男人说，“让敬负责开车，两天之内我要在审讯室里见到人。”  
“你应该多找几个不是我的人和我一起行动。无意冒犯。”他们要逮三个走私犯，线人说在布鲁克林见到过，毫不意外。敬能听出海尼在说我一个人就可以干掉，但他没有告诉帕瑟，他得先让海尼对他的好感不低于一个值，这是他和各种人搭档的经验。他比较特殊。  
帕瑟拍了拍他们的肩膀，准确地说是肩章：“敬可以处理好。而且你们干得好的话我考虑把他留在总局，就算他不当警察了也能帮我看看你们这群人在想什么，特别是你这种面瘫脸。“  
海尼抽搐了一下嘴角。她把钥匙取下来丢给敬：“使唤我自己还真有点不习惯。”  
她在想需要和敬聊什么话题。直到他们坐上车，空调已经把滚烫的靠椅吹冷，海尼仍然在思考。七月的纽约阳光毒辣得很，他们同时戴上一副同样的墨镜，真是见鬼了。海尼在副驾驶座翻找了一会儿想招待新司机，她收获了一个因为高温而化为浆糊的甜甜圈，糖霜把纸袋黏在一起，腻得能淹死苍蝇。敬在她的手还未完全伸过来之前接过，然后摇下车窗，那个碳水化合物以某种优美的曲线砸到路边的垃圾箱上，一小撮热风把他们的刘海吹起相同的弧度。真是见鬼了。海尼想，她开始喜欢她的搭档了。

“我之前听说过你。”海尼把挡光板放下来，现在这块板子的作用还有防止有人在过马路往里看的时候吓一大跳。敬就像个都市传说警局版，她的同事每天都津津乐道。然后她在他们聊这个话题的时候不屑一顾，假扮成另一个警探太蠢了，装装样子只是哗众取宠。但现在她坐在敬的身边，她很清楚刚开始他们还是两个人，现在呼吸声已经趋同安静得要死，搞得像她自己人格分裂了一样。  
敬在重新打火后差点撞到路口的灯，这很好，他们已经有一个不同了。事实上敬可以模仿海尼的一切，除了她的经历，他不能是谁的复制人。  
“我最开始在阿拉斯加州做警探，半年前被调到NYPD。如果让你感觉不舒服我很抱歉，伪装是我个人工作的手法。”  
“我说抱歉的时候原来听起来没什么悔意，我会下来反思。”海尼说，“帕瑟应该考虑把你调去和红色七月做搭档，虽然这不是他能够决定的。”红色七月是一位咨询顾问，她只为自己工作。  
敬眨了眨眼，海尼继续补充道：“那个表情出现在我脸上太怪了，我倾向于直接说*wink*。”  
或许她没意识到短短几分钟内她说的话比以往半小时都多，这种事敬习以为常。面对拙劣假扮自己的人他们通常会不自觉进行纠正，表现得比平常都更外向。  
于是敬说“wink”。他能听出海尼心情不错，尽管旁人视角只是两个一样的人一样的冷面在进行机械一般的交流，因为内置了俏皮程序而僵硬地让眼皮像雨刷器一样上下滑动。  
“我和红色七月做过搭档，还是比较长一段时间。”敬在路口拐了一个奇怪的弯，他大概不太记得路，这拉低了海尼的开车和背板水准，不过她不打算追究，怎么去布鲁克林她快比去自己家还熟悉了。敬看着前方说：“一般在阿拉斯加我去别人家里比较多。”他还真能知道海尼在想什么。  
“我脸上写了什么只有你能看见的字吗？”  
“你终于发现了。我很擅长伪装，开车技术应该不算在里面。”敬过了一会儿添上一句“到刚才为止我全程忙着看路”，海尼把脸侧向外面朝着路人和车流。她不清楚自己的嘴角有没有上扬，说来被模仿自己的家伙自己莫名其妙逗笑这种事本身已经很奇怪了，她还以为这辈子除了愤怒自己脸上应该不会有别的表情。  
敬用余光瞄了他的搭档一眼。“我们应该停在东纽约然后步行到柏树山吗？”  
“虽然这不是我的车，但是我还要为它负责。”海尼没有穿制度，她的便衣包括做旧的浅灰色短袖衬衫和深色的裤子，口袋里放着一把Glock26。绝对有同事拍了她下班后的照片传到了敬手上，因为他也穿着所有的同款。不过敬带的是Glock17，他本身就必须在暗处没必要隐藏自己有武器，正常尺寸的握把使用起来非常舒适。  
柏树山这边的路况不能算好，一部分是因为坑坑洼洼的地面，他们在车里像在旋转木马上一样起伏。敬在看起来比较热闹且安全的街道边停车，海尼从适合人类居住的二十一摄氏度里离开，闷热潮湿的空气涌上来包围她，交感神经立即开始干活。她直接走了，幸好敬知道该干什么。他从卡在耳道的那个小机械里听到了海尼的声音，他回答测试完毕，然后打开手机看附近的地图。他绝对不能再给她拖后腿了，真正意义上的。  
海尼从破破烂烂的房屋间穿过，面前逐渐空旷，她绕到了某栋看起来年久失修的建筑后面。她在自己身上抹了一点灰，揉乱了头发并叼了一支烟，劣质的尼古丁闻起来更呛鼻。她一直搞不清楚这边的帮派到底是贫民区真相者还是羞愧的胖子，他们的起名水平也烂得不行，没有谁会称呼为EST（East Side Truthers）和FS（Fat Shamers），有时候她为全纽约的帮派头领都感到担忧。  
她从锈迹斑斑的铁门进去，头顶上的电灯奄奄一息，楼道的灯光间歇性把走道闪亮，垃圾在两边堆成小山。海尼尽量融入这里的环境。有很多人他们不知不觉陷入黑泥，堕落之后没办法靠自己的力量爬起来。他们慢慢地离那些真正的危险人物更近，自己也变成那种人：贩毒，走私，干不得见光的活。大多数也不会跻身变成毒枭之类的值得出动很多警力的大人物，只能苟活在街区最阴暗的角落。  
各种好奇的目光在她身上打转，海尼回头一一看过去，有些人缩回他们的罐头里，有些人向她打招呼：“嗨小妞，没怎么见过你。”  
“有人欠了我一屁股债。”海尼吸了一口烟，那些白色缓缓从她嘴里漫出。“不是欠给我的，但是讨不回来挨枪子的是我。”谢天谢地帕瑟不会给她子弹吃。  
“哦……我们都懂的。”瘦骨嶙峋的男人伸过来一只手，她看见了针孔。  
“今天真热不是吗？接下来肯定会变得更火热。”海尼给他一支烟，侧脸为他点上。在有假身份的情况下她对人的容忍度会提高整整一倍。她突然很想玩福尔摩斯小游戏，比如这位嘴巴算不上太干净的老兄用手动剃须刀，刚才还在喝咖啡，污渍在衣服上显而易见。他是胖子的人，昨晚酗酒了，想到这个海尼不太开心。  
男人啐了一口痰，距离鞋边可能就两厘米，他说：“你是谁的人？”  
海尼说：“你是这儿的……头？”  
“你进来的时候谁都注意到你了，生面孔。”他扯了扯海尼的衬领，这是示威，显而易见。“那些俄罗斯人……当然还有我们。”  
海尼笑了笑，她笑起来其实看上去没有那么怪。“*多面人*……柏树山这边一直没有确切的帮派占领，应该会留我们一个，小小的容身之处？”  
“你太紧张了菜鸟……有谁欠了你boss的钱吗？”  
“拉里卡，”敬在她的耳朵里说，“走前面尽头的楼梯上三楼，左边第三个房间，目前为止我还没看到有人出来，我指的是两个门。”  
海尼耸耸肩说：“莱恩，还有敬。”  
她听到敬的呼吸声还是照常，她有点失望。  
“莱恩在三楼的第七间，我从来没听说过他又欠了别人钱。”他从门里出来，海尼不动声色看了一圈，没有武器。“我带你去如何，或许我还能帮兄弟垫点钱。”  
“哦……那等会儿再找敬。”海尼把领子重新整理一遍，扔下烟和男人走去三楼。

敬撞开门的时候枪声在楼道里弹射，他拿着枪和警徽路过一群举起手的人，他们的表情除了惊恐还有震惊。他快速爬上三楼，海尼正把莱恩踹到楼梯扶手趴着，敬对着膝盖补了一发，顺便把周围的东西踢开。吉姆把枪口对准敬，“这他妈是什么鬼？！”  
“这就是我boss，我给你们说过了。”海尼的枪对着斯蒂芬。她的脸在流血并且青了一块，裤子有些划破了。现在他们四个人互相用武器指着对方伴随着喘息声，这可不是一个好兆头。杰克，就是刚才借烟的家伙躺在地上痛苦地呻吟了一声要挣扎起来，海尼面不改色地踩了他一脚，他像虾在热锅里一样弹动。“你们现在把枪放下还有机会。”  
“死掉的机会吗？”吉姆挑挑眉。敬先把海尼扑过去，枪声把他们的耳膜都快震碎了。海尼伸手往烟雾中砰砰砰开了几枪，敬和她一块爬起来：“我也擅长预判。相信我拉里卡，就当和你自己做搭档。”  
海尼很肯定这次她是小小地笑了一下。她从敬的口袋里掏走车钥匙然后从窗户跳下去，除了擦伤和疼痛之外平安无事，她简直比猫还灵活，或者说胆大妄为。她把车开到另外一扇门前，敬刚好赶上，他看起来也狼狈不少。敬扣上安全带说：“FAA6073，克莱斯勒，前面那个，我已经通知局里了。”  
这完全是她的节奏。  
“Get it。”低调且英勇的汽车不断地抖动，在她踩下油门的瞬间提速冲破缰绳追去。敬探出窗外对着那辆黑色的克莱斯勒开了两枪，在史蒂芬伸出手前避开，子弹就擦着他的耳边过去。罪犯们的车子开始快速变道，偶尔从路口来一个急转弯。如果不是把手敬会摔到驾驶座里，他扒住车窗最后开了一枪打在右边的反射镜上。  
“这是什么方向，皇后区？”敬给他的枪填弹，海尼紧紧盯着目标车的身形，看起来他们出手纯粹是防御行为。“曼哈顿……不过他们奔着布鲁克林大桥而去。”她也想快点加速，可惜车流冲散了他们，高温的车内刺激得两个人都汗水直流，特别是在一番剧烈运动过后。布鲁克林大桥的吊索很快如牢门一样穿过破碎的车窗，敬和海尼持枪对准克莱斯勒的轮胎连打几枪，它失控地与地面摩擦出一串火花，往左边的车道蛮横地飞过去，所幸那些人都自觉得离他们很远。海尼咬住枪连忙打了一个急转弯，敬稳住自己的身体上膛，在她急刹车后从车门里猫着腰出来，蹲下来躲在海尼租的车后。“把枪扔过来！”  
敬听到什么东西落地的声音。他没急着看是什么，他在等海尼开枪后再来确认。海尼把翻倒的车门打得凹成一块废铁，两把M1911从底下滑出来。敬稍微露出一点手很及时地缩回去，否则他现在就要再打一次911，不知道为什么子弹很精准地冲进了他旁边的金属里。  
“你听到声音了吗？”海尼从敬这边下来，他们不时还要往对面打上两枪。  
“他们过来了。”敬擦了一下脸，现在血代替灰尘沾在了上面。他在海尼换弹的时候从车后出来，那些子弹从对面的车底下射出。敬躲到车门对着的另一侧，他非常大胆地趴下，面无表情地闭上他的右眼。他们都听到吉姆惨叫了一声。海尼对着车门的地上连开了三枪，另外一把有些变红的M9飞出来撞到另外的两把。

“救你们不是我们的事情……”海尼拒绝了罪犯们的请求，虽然她现在挺想拉一个人出来揍几拳。她和敬狼狈的两个人，不如说狼狈的两个她，灰色衬衣湿了一大块，裤子和手都破皮了，头发都非常凌乱地飞扬着，在七月纽约的风里。唯一好一点是敬没有经历过和四个人斗殴，他的脸还算平安无事。  
警车在他们身边围成一个圈。帕瑟从车里下来：“她现在在想什么？”  
“为什么局长会亲自来。”敬说。他把假发摘下来，海尼总算能窥见他的真容：如果没有发套就是丢进人海里根本找不出来的平凡人。  
帕瑟给敬一个新的警徽：“小子，你升职了。以及海尼，你过来做一个酒精检测。”  
五十五毫克每毫升。海尼还没来得及说什么，敬把发套一并拉下来，他的发间充满汗水的咸湿味。“罚单和车的费用可以算到我头上。”  
“算我头上。”海尼说，“我还欠你钱。”  
“我看你们平分了去喝一杯比较合适。”帕瑟做了一个怪表情。“记得别搞成宿醉了。”  
海尼说：“Wink。”敬对她眨了眨眼。现在她发现可能实际上敬本人也是扑克脸，在伪装之外的话。“喝酒我还是喜欢两个人，如果你要来。”  
“我还要先洗个澡。”敬说，“晚点见。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
